


Spin the bottle

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: They're at a house party and most people are on the wrong side of tipsy. They're playing spin the bottle, of all the stupid things they could be doing, and Matteo's spin lands on David, because of course it does.





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on tumblr (thanks for prompting me numbers 34 and 11! ♥) from a list of [50 cliché prompts and tropes](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/post/186593305238/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts)

**11\. Secret relationship  
34\. Spin the bottle**

They're at a house party and most people are on the wrong side of tipsy. They're playing spin the bottle, of all the stupid things they could be doing, and Matteo's spin lands on David, because of course it does. 

It’s met with a lot of giggles and cheers, because the maturity of the crowd means that most boy/boy and girl/girl kisses get the most _whoop_s and excitement. Matteo immediately feels himself start to blush ever so slightly. 

David's been quite popular this evening, he's the current record holder of most kisses with four. Leonie spun on him first, to great delight of the girls. Matteo’s walked in on enough conversations between Mia and Hanna at the flat, to know that Leonie is into David. 

David’s consequential spin landed on a girl Matteo didn’t recognize. A couple of rounds later one of David's fellow jocky friends spun on him to, again, great joy from the group at large. After that David’s bottle landed on another girl Matteo only vaguely remembered from high school. 

Then it was Matteo's turn because Jonas, after three kisses, forfeited his turn and gave Matteo the bottle instead. He probably thought this was Matteo’s only chance at scoring tonight. 

And of course it landed on David. The great irony of that. 

Everyone is cheering again, and David has already made his way to the middle of the circle. There's a flush high on his cheeks and he looks a bit dazed - probably from all the kisses and attention he's been getting already. Matteo is finding it hard to move. 

"Dude, come on," Carlos says, giving him a little shove, finally prompting Matteo into a semblance of action. Matteo figures that Carlos, like Jonas, is just excited about him finally kissing a boy. That, or he’s just impatient at getting his own turn this evening. Carlos is, so far, still kiss-less in the game. 

Encouraged/forced by his friends’ jumbling, Matteo all but crawls to the middle of the circle before awkwardly coming to a halt a good distance away from David.

"Hi," David tells him, still flushed and a sweet smile on his lips. Matteo can't stop looking at his lips. 

"Uhm," Matteo says, turning around to look at his friends. Jonas is giving him the thumbs up and Carlos and Abdi are making impatient hand gestures at them, both grinning widely. 

Matteo turns around again, and at this point, the crowd is starting to get a bit rowdy.

A chant of _kiss, kiss, kiss_ starts going around the circle, making Matteo clam up even more. David's smile falters a little bit, taking what little courage Matteo had left with him. Matteo remains unmoving. 

"Okay, that's been well over thirty seconds," Sam declares. 

"I'll kiss him again!" Matteo thinks that's Leonie. The crowd breaks out into laughs again. 

"Seven minutes in heaven," Kiki declares giddily, swaying a bit as she clambers up from her spot between Sam and Hanna. 

Kiki's the one who started this impromptu game they were all equally too old, and not American enough for. Matteo vaguely remembers her explaining the rules that could get you banished to the other room for _seven minutes in heaven_. They'd only sent one other pair there tonight, and they'd been sent for making out a little bit too enthusiastically in the middle of the circle. Apparently _not_ kissing was grounds for being sent away as well. 

"Dude, everything okay?" Jonas asks him, getting up as well. 

Matteo nods and Jonas claps him on the back. 

"Go easy on my boy," he tells David when he walks past them, following behind Kiki. 

And luckily Jonas knows David, _likes_ David, cause otherwise he might've said something much more embarrassing, Matteo is sure. 

"Okay guys," Kiki says, opening the bathroom door for them and wiggling her eyebrows. "I've got my timer ready to start, have fun!" 

As soon as the door clicks closed behind her, most of the whooping, cheering and music becomes a lot less loud and oppressing. Like they're in a little safe bubble away from the party. 

"Oh my god," Matteo groans, rubbing his hand over his brow. That was _embarrassing_. 

"So..." David says slowly. "Wanna make out?" 

Matteo peers up at David to see him grinning, immediately making Matteo feel a bit better. 

"I'm so sorry," Matteo says. "I probably made it super _obvious_." 

"Nah," David says, stepping closer and ruffling Matteo's hair. "I think people just thought you were shy. Or that you didn't want to kiss me."

Which is the opposite of what Matteo wants. Matteo _always_ wants to kiss David. 

Luckily he's allowed, cause David’s his boyfriend. 

The problem is that no one knows. 

The problem is that Matteo hadn't known how to even start kissing David without making obvious that he's been doing this for months now. Or how he could've given him just a little peck without it burning him up from the inside, wanting more. 

"You looked like you were having fun out there," Matteo says to the towels on his left.

"Did I?" David asks.

Matteo shrugs. Watching other people kiss David had been less than great. The kisses hadn't been more than quick pecks though, David's eyes always finding Matteo's right before and after, looking a bit worried until Matteo would roll his eyes at him and try to smile encouragingly. 

"Haven't been able to kiss who I wanted to yet, though." 

"Yeah?" Matteo asks. 

David steps closer and wiggles his eyebrows as he reaches out to gently curl his hands around Matteo's shoulder and neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It starts pretty chaste, like the spin the bottle kisses had been, before getting just a bit more heated. They aren’t the first ones to use tongue, this game, but Matteo likes to think this is the best kiss of the evening anyway. 

"Seven minutes in heaven, indeed," David whispers when he pulls away with another peck. 

When they'd first started seeing each other, and Matteo had asked David if maybe they could keep it to themselves, for now, he'd been thinking about a _week_, maybe. Just a week of peace and quiet to get used to the thought of having a boyfriend without his friends being the supportive, overbearing, _annoying_ assholes they are. But David had agreed so readily and one week had turned into two and before he knew it a month had passed and now they've been together for almost three months and still nobody knows. 

It’s gotten harder and harder to ask David why they’re still trying to hide. Now Matteo’s at a point where he just thinks that if David wanted to be seen with him, surely he'd have mentioned it to Matteo already. It’s not a fun thought, that maybe David isn’t as into this as Matteo is. Matteo, who, at this point is quite helplessly in love and hates lying to his friends. 

These thoughts usually plague him when he's alone, or trying to fall asleep. It’s more difficult to think that maybe David isn’t serious when they’re together. Because David has this way of looking at Matteo like he’s the most important thing in the world, or that’s how it feels to Matteo, at least. That’s how it makes him feel. They spend so much time together, it’s like they’re attached at the hip, which, oftentimes they are. The boys ask questions sometimes. Why he's always busy lately, what he’s always up to. They’d been really surprised when he agreed to come out with them to the party tonight. But truth be told, he only agreed because David couldn’t hang out with him tonight. Because apparently, he was also coming to this party. 

Matteo wants to kiss more. Reaches out and pulls at David’s hand. 

“I want to kiss more,” he says. 

“How much time do we have left?” David asks, but lets himself pulled into a kiss anyway. 

“I don’t know,” Matteo says. “I don’t care.” 

“Might look suspicious,” David counters. 

“I don’t _care_,” Matteo says again, going in for another kiss. And maybe it’s the booze, or maybe it’s how kissing David always makes him feel, or maybe it’s the fact that he always knew it had to come to a head sometime, so why not in this random bathroom of this random person’s house. “I don’t care if they know. I want them to know.”

“Oh,” David says. 

“Don’t you?” Matteo mumbles. 

Before David can answer, Kiki bursts back into the room, Jonas, Carlos and Abdi at her side. Matteo and David are standing close but not _too_ close. Still, Matteo takes half a step back because David hasn’t said anything yet. And if David doesn’t want people to know then Matteo isn’t going to force that on him. It would break his heart into a million pieces, but he’d respect David’s wishes. 

David steps closer again and takes his hand though. The eyes of their four guests widen comically and they start cheering again. 

He’ll tell the boys about everything (or most of) what’s happened these last three months later. But for now he gets to sit next to his boyfriend, holding his hand, in this stupid circle of spin the bottle.


End file.
